


The Galactic Witch

by Hk56217



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Baelfire is alive, F/M, Henry is kinda like Luke Skywalker, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hk56217/pseuds/Hk56217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving the red planet Mars, a group of witches fly toward a distant speck. The speck gradually resolves into a skinny, space towers.</p><p>Civil war strikes the galaxy, which is ruled by Darth Sidious and Vader, both evil Sith capable of murder and even worse.</p><p>Terrified, an important witch known as Katie Cameron flees the Empire, with her family,.</p><p>They head for Anchorhead on the planet Tatooine. When they finally arrive, a fight breaks out. The other family, from a small town on Naboo called Storybrooke, were kidnaped. Only Katie and the mayor's adopted son, Henry Mills, made it out. </p><p>Mills and Katie decide it's time to leave Tatooine and steal a speeder to shoot their way out, heading for a moon of Endor, where the rest of Henry's people are, The Endhanted Forest. </p><p>Later, they encounter a tribe of wizards. Mills is attacked and the witch is captured by the wizards and taken back to Storybrooke.</p><p>Mills must fight to save Katie but when he accidentally unearths a weathered book, the entire future of the galaxy is at stake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Map of Tatooine

[CLICK HERE](https://doc-0c-1k-docs.googleusercontent.com/docs/securesc/ha0ro937gcuc7l7deffksulhg5h7mbp1/irffqht3tjj7ej174l4l1sr100on7m7s/1426104000000/09571432336423229849/*/0B17sb5On3I09bm1ZV1JYYXNUWnc?e=download)

This is just the map. 


	2. Chapter 2

I was flying. It wasn't my first time, but it would be the last time we saw our family's home planet for a long time. My large family (including grandmas, grandpas, uncles, aunts, cousins, ect.) and I were witches and wizards. My family, my mother, father, and brother, were the third smallest family in the whole extended family. I had on my moms side, two uncles; one with three kids, and the other had one, and a grandma and grandpa. In my moms adopted family, I had an aunt, with 7 kids, and a grandma. On my dads side, there was three aunts, one with three kids, one with two, and one with none. I also had a grandma on her fathers side. So, in all, about 34 people. They were all moving to another planet, Tatooine. The empire had taken over her planet. The large family, all who have the Royal blood (except for the adopted aunt and her husband and kids), were all from Mars. 

We family first saw the planet as a tiny speck, growing and growing into tall, skinny space needles. We had arrived. As we landed, the Hutts, who would be helping us, as the two planets had been allies for decades, were there. There was also another group of people. Jabba, the leader, walked up. 

"Welcome," he said. "We have a hotel open for you, you will get the top three floors, and this family," he gestured to the other group, "will be staying on the bottom three." Then, a man who looked familiar walked up. 

"Hey, Jabba, I brought the stuff," then, I remembered him.

"Han!!!!" I shouted. I ran up and gave him a hug. "I missed you." I felt him hug me back. 

"Missed you too, Blue." Let me explain. When we met, I had been wearing all blue. Like, a blue shirt, coat, jeans, and shoes. He hadn't known my name, which was weird to me, because I was the heir to the throne. My parents were the King and Queen, and I was next, 'cause I'm the oldest in my family. 

"Fine," Jabba sighed, giving Han the payment. "But you have to show the royal family to their hotel. You're now in charge of keeping them safe. Both families." We both looked at the others. 

"Sure. Follow me." He led us to our usual hotel, Anchorhead Space Needle Hotel.

 

[Hangout](https://doc-0o-1k-docs.googleusercontent.com/docs/securesc/ha0ro937gcuc7l7deffksulhg5h7mbp1/ebmscm9rnnva7upop4mf3k0sv5sgv8u3/1426104000000/09571432336423229849/*/0B17sb5On3I09NEVESXY0VGZHeHc?e=download)


End file.
